There are many known orthotic devices including those specifically directed to rehabilitation of various joints such as elbows and wrists. Typically, these apparatuses are static or have a single pressure/force that is applied during operation. Those forces may be uneven across the device.
Another problem with existing devices is that none promote rotation or create rotational forces. It is common in wrist or arm injuries to have some temporary or permanent lose of rotation in the forearm/wrist, for instance when an arm is immobilized in a cast for an extended period of time. Whether there is a reduction in the range of supination or pronation, a patient can lose that flexibility of rotation. There are few known therapies to treat this loss of rotation. Typically, any rotational therapy is effectively limited to a therapist's office or similar rehabilitation facility.